1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication connectors are known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-507110 discloses an electrical connector capable of receiving four USB plug connectors is described in. This electrical connector includes a housing, electrical contacts formed of metal bars bent into an L shape, an outer shield and an inner shield. Electrical contacts are fixed side by side in a lateral direction for each USB plug connector.
Wires may be used as conductors instead of metal bars. However, intervals between the wires may change a large amount in some places since the wires are easily deflected. Such places where the intervals between the wires change may become impedance changing points of the wires and may cause signal reflection to reduce communication quality.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to suppress a reduction of communication quality.